mediterraneanvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitra Papadea
| birth_place = Athens, Greece | occupation = | genre = | years_active = 2011–present | label = | website = http://demy.me/ }} Dimitra Papadea ( : Δήμητρα Παπαδέα; born 21 August 1991), known professionally as Demy, is a Greek singer who is signed with the Greek independent label Panik Records. Until today Demy has released 2 Studio albums. "#1" in 2012, which became a Platinum album and "Rodino Oniro" in 2014, which became a Gold album. In 2017 she released "Demy", a collection of all of her English songs and later she released the album "Kontra" including two new songs and older songs and collaborations that hadn't been included in an album up to that time. Demy has achieved 8 No.1 songs and 2 No.1 EPs (Extended Plays) at the Greek charts so far. She also combined music and acting by having taken part in 5 musicals from 2012 to 2017. Since the beginning of her career, Demy has been nominated 30 times for a MAD Video Music Awards (Annual Greek Awards). Up to now, she has won 11 VMAs, including "Best New Artist" and "Best Female Artist" and she holds the record of the 4th most awarded artist in the history of the Greek VMAs. She has been awarded by the "MAD VMA Cyprus" (Annual Cyprus Awards) and by the "SuperFM Radio Cyprus". Also, she won at the MTV Europe Music Awards (EMA) at the category "Best Greek Act", among other Greek artists and has been chosen as the favourite Greek artist at the international Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2018. In 2017, she represented Greece in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 and finished in 19th place at the Final. Biography At the age of five, she started taking piano lessons, something she continues to do to this day. Also, she currently takes vocal lessons as well. Jazz, Soul, Rock and Roll, and RandB are cited as musical influences. Her first favourite song growing up was "I'm Like a Bird" by Nelly Furtado. Apart from singing professionally, she is also a law school student in Athens. She has stated that she still aspires to finish law school, and not devote herself to music exclusively, even though her popularity as a musician is increasing. Her father (Epaminondas Papadeas) and sister (Romy Papadea) are also attorneys in Papadeas Law firm. Her mother Elena Boubouli is a Greek-American School owner of Masterlingua and Director of Studies for Epimorphosi Higher Education and Europe – Studies (medical studies abroad). Career 2011–2012: Professional debut Demy first appeared in Midenistis' song, Mia Zografia which became a big hit in Greece and Cyprus. It received two awards from the MAD Video Music Awards 2012, the one for the best video clip Hip Hop/Urban and the other for the duet of the year. A new single, "Poses Hiliades Kalokeria" (How Many Thousand Summers) was released in June 2012 and quickly reached No.1 on the iTunes Greece song chart. The song also reached No.1 on 7 July 2012 Billboard Greece Digital Songs chart and remained in the top spot for 9 consecutive weeks, and 10 weeks in total. It also became a success on Greek radio, reaching No. 1 on the official Greek airplay chart. She also sings the lead vocals on Playmens' "Fallin". Some of her other songs are: "Pes Pos Me Thes," "Mia Zografia," "Mono Mprosta," and "Kratise Me." On 25 June 2012, she performed on the Greece, You Have Talent finale, singing a medley of her recent releases (Mia Zografia, Mono Mbrosta, and Poses Xiliades Kalokairia). On 6 July 2012, two new songs were released on YouTube: A "Poses Hiliades Kalokairia" dance remix, and "Love Light," an English language version of the "Poses Hiliades Kalokairia" dance remix. Both songs have also been released as digital singles. On 30 July 2012, the video for "Love Light" was released by Panik. In the summer of 2012, she embarked on a tour that included performances in Greece, Cyprus and Russia. On 28 July 2012, Demy, along with Playmen, performed "Fallin" at the Europa Plus Live music festival in Moscow, Russia. The song has become popular in Russia and has reached No. 1 on the Europa Plus Chart, the radio station of the organizers of the festival. On 21 September 2012, she made an appearance at the Amita Motion "Day of Positive Energy" music festival. She performed with other members of her record label. On 22 October 2012, her new single, "I Zoi" (The Life), was released. A 24-second teaser was released on YouTube on 17 October 2012. In December 2012, it has been announced that she will be starring in the musical "Fame" at the "Ellinikou Kosmou" theatre in Piraeus. It is also her desire to one-day record songs that she herself has written. In winter 2012–2013 Demy appeared along with Cypriot superstar Anna Vissi in Vissi's show LAV at Kentro Athinon, which was one of the most successful shows of the year. Demy's first full-length studio album, No.1 was released in late 2012 according to her record label. She had confirmed via Twitter in September 2012 that she was in the studio working on the new album. The album included ten tracks including two songs in English. The album also included her big hit in Greece with the Greek rap singer Midenistis "Mia Zografia". 2013–2014 Demy performed "Believe" with Dima Bilan in the Greek final for Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Greece. In May 2013 Demy released a summer song in English called "The Sun", along with producer Alex Leon and Greek rapper Epsilon, and became a big hit in Greece. In March 2014 an official video was launched by Playmen which features Demy for the song 'Nothing Better'. The song was directed by Yiannis Papadakos and was published by Panik Records. After that, in May 2014 she released one more summer hit called "Oso O Kosmos Tha Exei Esena", along with the Greek rap singer Mike, and reached No.1 in Greece and Cyprus. It received one award from the MAD Video Music Awards 2015, for the duet of the year. On 22 December she released her second album, "Rodino Oneiro", which included 15 songs. 2015–2016 During the period of December 2014 to February 2015, Demy was performing in a night club, called "Fever", along with Despina Vandi and Nikos Oikonomopoulos. Also, that year was part of the Jury in a Talent Show, called "The Music School", which was displayed in the Greek channel, "Mega". During the summer of 2015 she had a lead role in one more Musical, "The Sound of Music", and the tickets during the tour were sold out. In December 2015, it was announced that she will be performing in Casablanca Music Hall along with Nina Lotsari. Her performances there will be quite different from those she used to give since she will sing in funky and jazz rhythm instead of pop. On 27 January 2016, the musical Aadam's Family was premiered at the Vempo Theatre and Demy embodied the role of Wednesday Addams along with well-known actors such as Antonis Kafentzopoulos and Maria Solomou. Demy also appeared in Madwalk 2016 where she sang her new single "Tha meineis feugontas" and she walked on the catwalk for Tsakiris Mallas along with Doretta Papadimitriou. On 10 May 2016, Demy along with DiGi and the rock band RadioAct released the soundtrack of the first Greek action film "Short Fuse" 2017 (Eurovision Song Contest) On 13 January 2017, Demy was announced as the Greek representative in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 held in Kyiv, Ukraine. Demy was to collaborate with the so-called "Dream Team" Dimitris Kontopoulos and Fokas Evangelinos. On 6 March 2017, it was selected that "This Is Love" would be the Greek song in Kyiv. In the first semi-final on 9 May 2017, Greece and Demy qualified for the final, to be held on 13 May 2017. She went on to finish in 19th place with 77 points, 48 from the juries and 29 from the televoting. Mediterraneanvision Song Contest She co-hosted the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2 in Athens, Greece with Eleni Foureira. She later represented Greece at the fifth edition with the song "Too Late". Due to Greece being a member of the big 6 in this edition, she did not have to compete in the semi-finals and was an automatic qualifier. In the final, she came 11th with 157 points. Discography Studio albums Collections Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Sakis Rouvas | title = Mediterraneanvision Song Contest presenter (with Eleni Foureira) | years = #2 | after = Barei }} Category:Artists Category:MSC 5 artists Category:MSC presenters